


Loving You

by Gozzer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional!Ketch, M/M, Stubborn!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Mick Davies and Arthur Ketch were in a rocky relationship before the American situation. This new development just made it worse.





	Loving You

When Arthur Ketch and Mick Davies met they never expected to end up together. Not so much in a relationship, but outside of the Men of Letters they enjoyed their time. It was surprisingly Arthur that started suggesting being around each other, not being specific. Mick almost refused until he thought more about the stoic man. Something in him tugged and urged to be near the man. 

It surprised Mick when he found out Arthur was open with his emotions outside of work. He didn't expect much to come of them spending time together. Nothing even close to sharing the same bed at night and just cuddling, talking about the day. To say he enjoyed those moments would be an understatement. 

Arthur quite liked to keep his emotional relationships and work relationships separate. It became all the much harder for him to do that when Mick went over to America. He didn't know he could miss the snarky prick, but sleeping alone left him cold. In the some days that they were apart Arthur almost left for America before he got the orders. He knew he needed to reign in his feelings for his boss, especially with the job they had now. But something just wouldn't let him brush of their relationship and focus on work. 

Things between got more complicated with the add in of Mary, considering it was hard with just two Winchesters. Mick focused his time and resources on getting the Winchester brothers on their side, barely acknowledging Arthur. So in turn the killer spent most of his time on hunts with Mary. Their relationship was strained and every time they saw each other it was a disagreement. Civil conversations that used to happen outside of work came to a stop, sharing a bed when Arthur was back stopped, even texting to make sure he was fine after a hunt stopped, everything special between them stopped because of America. 

Without being on speaking terms, outside of work, it surprised Mick to find Arthur sitting in his room. It was awkward and very uncomfortable, Mick was just plain tired and ready for bed. Arthur wouldn't take a no as an answer and stayed until they talked. They were lucky the walls of their base were steel because other than fighting, they made up in other ways. It got a little easier between them after that night but things were still rocky. 

Like Arthur wouldn't fill Mick in on details of his hunts with Mary. Or Mick would neglect to mention when he went to visit the Winchester brothers. Their tempers flared up again, coming increasingly close to where others started to notice. It was somewhat normal for Mick to have his emotions showing during work, but people noticed when Arthur was different. Never would Arthur show even a sliver of his emotions during work, but around Mick his anger burst to the surface. 

For months they went around in circles, fighting during work and ignoring each other outside of it or making up and being normal until something got between them. Everyone would think that Arthur was more stubborn but up against Mick he was nothing. The soft-hearted prick was the most stubborn person when he wanted to be. Arthur was back from another hunt and just wanted to sleep with his arms around Mick, but things never went as planned. 

Mick was already in bed and asleep by the time Arthur entered the room. The tense man relaxed in the safety of being around his lover, already getting ready to join him. When Mick stopped him from cuddling he knew something was up. They went round and round, Arthur trying to understand and Mick being to stubborn to care. It had been a stressful forever in America and Arthur was reaching his breaking point with Mick. He didn't know what the man wanted, and he wasn't making anything easier. 

It was around two-thirty in the morning when Arthur finally gave up. He was upset at the state of their relationship and didn't know how to fix it. Instead of trying to get through Mick's thick skull he turned away and stared into the darkness. Mick took immediate notice of the difference in Arthur. He finally turned to face his lover's side of the bed but the other man wouldn't look at him. 

"I'm sorry." It was the first apology Arthur had gotten out of him in weeks. The smaller man didn't do any more other than place a soft kiss on the back of his head. Arthur rolled over and pulled the man closer to him. He didn't say anything but hid his smiling face in soft hair. That night, and almost every one after, was the best they had slept. 

Things were going great between them again. Arthur kept his emotions in check and Mick texted him every time he went to visit the Winchesters. It was going pretty good until Dr. Hess sent her PA to watch over Mick. Arthur was out on a hunt for that week but he was informed of Rawlings. They knew never to question their orders. With the new addition came along a hit on the nephilim. Mick texted Arthur to let him know he was with the Winchesters before handing over the colt. 

Everything went south faster than they could've planned. With the appearance of Dagon it got out of control. But nothing was horribly wrong until the deaf hunter shot Rawlings. Mick knew what he was supposed to do and he tried, he really did, but something in him allowed her to live. When he got back to base he sent a report back to Dr. Hess. He texted Arthur about what had happened, knowing he was going to answer. 

Just as Arthur was going to send a reassuring message to Mick, Dr. Hess contacted him. She told him what had to be done and he just agreed. He didn't allowed his emotions to crack while he was finishing up his hunting. He sent a text to Mick saying he was coming home and started back. His emotions fought against the cage he had put them in the closer he got the base. The lights were bright and cold when he pulled through the gate. He parked and left to go change out of his hunting gear. He took great caution in avoiding Mick, not wishing to see him.

Mick walked through the base, heading back to his office. He made it to the conference area before his office when he was stopped. Dr. Hess stood with her back turned to him. She turned and held him with a piercing glare. The man listened to her monologue, and finally decided it was now or never to speak up. He argued about how the hunters were decent people and that he couldn't follow the code. A feeling of familiarness wrapped around around him, relaxing him slightly, but the click of a hammer being pulled back stopped his heart. Instead of showing of his fear he persisted, trying to get her to see where he was coming from. Not even halfway through and shot rang out and Mick fell onto the table dead. 

Arthur bottled away all the emotions he felt as he walked around Mick to reach Dr. Hess. He didn't hear a word she said, to focused on not showing any emotion. He was dismissed shortly after and immediately he went to Mick's room. Tears poured down his face just as he got the door closed, his emotional dam breaking. Silent sobs escaped Arthur as he sat on their bed. His sadness flowed through him as he cried for the loss. Not knowing what else to do, he curled himself around Mick's pillow and said the words he'd been meaning too for almost a year. 

"I love you Michael Davies."


End file.
